


It's Not a Dream - DCJ Big Bang 2018

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Twins, that’s what intrigued Dean the most about this case, Twin Vampires actually, that seemed just as interested in him than he was to them





	It's Not a Dream - DCJ Big Bang 2018

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendsofSnark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/gifts).

> Illustration created for the DCJ Big Bang story, [It's Not a Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661999), by LegendsofSnark.


End file.
